Dose Ichigo Love Kisshu or Not?
by xAmuxIkutox
Summary: Ichigo went to work but somethings wrong. Does it involve a new Kirema Animal? Read and find out. Can you send some ideas? I'm out.Please read my profile so you can know why I wont be able to wright storys for now.
1. What's Rong with Ichigo

Chapter one: What's wrong with Ichigo?

(Ichigo POV)

I walk in to Café Mew Mew, but I don't know why. "Ichigo aren't you going to get ready for work?" Lettuce asked. I Look around. "I don't work here, do I?" I ask. "Yes, don't you remember?" Mint asked. "Are you going to work or will I have to?" "You don't work?" I ask. "I do work, I test the tea." Mint answered. "That's not work that's being lazy." I said. "HEY!" Mint yelled. "She has a point Mint" Zakuro said. " Onee-sama?" Mint asked. "Hey what's wrong with Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding asked coming through the door. "Pudding, we don't know what's wrong with her" Lettuce answered.

Ryou hit me in the back of the head wale waking in with Keiichiro and said. "Get to work." "Hey" I said. "Good morning everyone." Keiichiro said. "Good morning" Lettuce said. "Something's wrong with Ichigo, she's not attacking like herself." Mint expands. "Really?" Ryou asked. "Yes, can't you tell? Even Pudding can tell. "Lettuces said.

(Kisshu POV)

After the café closed , I flow in." Where's Koneko-chan?" I asked. "You may not want to know, she's being weird." Mint said." What do you mean?" "Why don't you look for yourself." Lettuces said. I looked at Ichigo." Koneko-chan what's wrong?" Kisshu asked. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. "Don't you remember me?" Kisshu asked worried. "no" Ichigo answered.

After that Pai and Taruto flow in." What's wrong Kisshu?" Tart asked. "Ichigo doesn't remember me." Kisshu said upset. "Why?" Tart asked. "We don't know" Zakuro said. Pai hummed "Maybe there's something or someone did this." Pie said. "but who" Mint asked. But before anyone could think of an answer. "There's a Kirema Tree at main street!" Keiichiro Said. "What! Did you make it Taruto?" Mint asked. "No" Taruto answered. "Then who did" Ryou asked.


	2. The Mysterious Tree

**Sorry the last chapter was a bit short i'll try to get bigger chapters.**

**I do not own TMM**

* * *

Chapter Too: The Mysterious Tree

(Kisshu POV)

We all went to Main Street to find that everyone the tree passes by is unconscious. "This is weird" Lettuce said. "I know" Mint said. "It seems that everyone it walks is unconscious, but is it what made Ichigo loose her memory?" Pai asked. "I don't care it will still go down" Mint said. "Wait, if it did then you will lose your memory to? If you do won't be able to transform." Ryou said." Well how will we defeat it then?" Mint asked. "I don't know but if it is the reason then we need to be careful." Said Ryou

But I had a different plan and went to fight it. "KISSHU STOP!" Everyone yelled. But I still ran to it and started o fight it .But Taruto got me away. _'Grrr_ _I_ _wanted to defeat that thing.'_I thought and then went unconscious. While we went back.

(Taruto POV)

When we got there we saw that Ichigo is asleep. "What? I thought that when the tree passes by this happens." Mint said. "Yes that is true, but it happens sometimes, but only after the tree passed by." Ryou said. "Ok but why?" Lettuce asked. "No one knows, but Puddings ring inferno can stop it from getting too bad." Keiichiro said. "What my inferno?" Pudding asked. "Yes Pudding" Ryou answered. While they were doing that I put Kisshu on his bed, then I went to bed

* * *

**Well that's all** **I got for now** **so please R/R ^.^**


	3. Ichigo's Break Through

Chapter Three: Ichigo's break through

(Kisshu POV)

When I woke up I was in my room, _'how did I get here?' I thought, I need to go finish things, I really hate that tree now.'_ So he was off to the tree. It was doing fine until I got cot in vines." ARRR! LET Me...go..." He struggled and began to lose consciousness.

(Ichigo POV)

I started to wake up and mumbled, "Kisshu." Mint and Lettuce asked, "Huh, Ichigo are you up?" "Kisshu" She mumbled again. "Is something with Kisshu?" asked Pudding. They looked at Kisshu's bed and saw he was gone. "He must have gone to fight the tree again!" Taruto said. "Kisshu," She mumbled again. "Umm is something wrong with her? "Mint asked. "I don't know but we might have to take her to Kisshu." Lettuce answered. "Kisshu needs my help" Ichigo Said. "How would you know that?" Pai asked. "Must be the DNA of the cat or a breakthrough of some short" Ryou said.

So Taruto took me to Kisshu and found him in vines. "Wow she was right, Kisshu dose need help." Tart said surprised. Taruto puts me to the ground. "Mew Mew Strawberry METMOFUSIS!" I yelled. "How dare you to do this to Kisshu for that I will make you pay." Ichigo said. "Strawberry Bell, Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise." I yelled, hitting the vine Kisshu is in and setting Kisshu free.

After that I cot Kisshu and turned back in to clueless Ichigo. "Huh how did I get here?" I asked. "I'll explain later," Taruto said taking them both back.

When they got back everyone looked surprised. "I guess she was right," Mint said. "I never thought she would be able to know then Kisshu is in danger." Pai said. "I know. " Taruto said. Not long after coming back Kisshu started to wake up. "How did I get back here?" Kisshu asked. "It's hard to explain." Taruto answered. "Well try." Kisshu said. "Fine… Ichigo woke up saying you're name and for some reason said you were in danger, so I took her to the tree seeing you were in vines, so she hit it with a strawberry surprise, but only the vines." Taruto answered. "You should hear what she said.' How dare you to do this to Kisshu for that I will make you pay." Taruto giggled.

Kisshu looked confused and said "How could she do that, she can't even transform" "We don't know, all we know that if you were in danger she might break out of anything to save you." Pai said. Kisshu looked a bit happy by that. Then her phone rang, "Who's going to answer that?" Mint asked and sighed. She picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Mint, Ichigo can't answer right now can you leave a message. Oh, I'll tell her ok bye." Mint hung up. "That was Aoyama he called to break up with Ichigo." Mint said. "Ichigo will not like that, she might even cry." Lettuce said. "Now I want to kill him even more." Kisshu growled. "I know how much you want to, but she will hate you even more if you do unless we get a better reason." Pai said. "Like what "Kisshu asked." By saying he was Deep Blue's host and we won't even lie." Pai answered

"I like that can I kill him now?" Kisshu asked. "Fine, as long as you bring bake up." Pai said. "Fine…."Kisshu said and teleported off with Zakuro and Mint.

* * *

**Hope you like it and R/R please.^.^**


	4. Pudding and Taurto

chapter four: Pudding and Taruto

(Taruto POV)

"Come on Pudding" I said. "Where are we going Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked. "Will you stop calling me that? And if you need to know we are going back to the tree." I said. "Why," Pudding asked. "I'll tell you later." I answered. They transported off.

"Pudding you help the people I'll take care of the tree, ok?" Taruto asked. "Ok but if Taru-Taru is in trouble Pudding will help." Pudding answered with a smile. "No if I'm in trouble save yourself, don't worry about me." I said. "If Pudding doesn't save Taru-Taru Pudding will worry." Pudding said. "Fine jests don't get yourself hurt." Taruto said.

I was fighting the Tree but it nearly got me but Pudding helped me out, "Thanks Pudding" I said with a smile. Pudding smiled and went back to helping people. The tree went to attack again but this time at Pudding. "PUDDING! WATCH OUT!" I yelled. But Pudding couldn't dodge it and got hit. "Pudding" Taruto said and started to cry.

He took her back to the ship and put her down on his bed. Pai walked in and asked" Taruto what's wrong?" I couldn't answer. Pai came over and saw Pudding. I manage to say, "She got hurt by that stupid thing," and started crying again. "She'll be all right, but may end up like Ichigo." Pai said. "She will be fine. Don't worry too much."

"Ok" I said still a bit sad. "Would you like to stay here with Pudding? "Pai asked. I nodded, so he left the room. After two hours Pudding started to wake up. "Pudding" I said. "Taru-Taru where are we?" Pudding asked. "Were in my room on the Ship Pudding. "I answered.

(Mint POV)

I saw what's going on and snuck in and pushed Taruto so he would start kissing Pudding not that they mind. _'There the love birds are happy'_ then got a pitcher and left so they could not find me.

(Taruto POV)

When we stopped we both trend red. '_Who did that?'_ I thought, then went to bed with pudding.


	5. Kisshu Side

Chapter five: Kisshu side

(Kisshu POV)

Whilw that was going on I went to find Tree-Tugger with Mint and Zakuro. "Found him!" Mint yelled. "We are in luck, he's in an ally." I said. "Let's go."

"Ok, help me if I need it." I said teleporting right behind him. He turned around and saw me." W… w… what do you want?" he asked. "I want to fight" I answered. I teleported behind him again and stabbed his shoulder, then he transformed in to the blue baka (^.^) and tried to hit me, but I teleported behind him and sent a energy blast at him. He got hit but he's still alive (barley). So I teleported again and tried again, but he turned around and stabbed my arm. So Mint hit him with her echo and, Zakuro hit him with her spear, and I finish him off with an anther energy blast. "Well that's done, let's go back." Zakuro said. When we got back Pudding and Taruto were nowhere to be found," hey where's Taruto and Pudding?" I asked. "In Taruto's room." Pai answered._'_ _I wonder what there doing?'_ I walked to the room and sees there kissing._'Everyone will love that'_ I thought then teleported away, to see Mint has the pitcher of them kissing, and the girls going 'Awww' and me giggling.

**I know its the shortest so I'll try to update later to day wale you wait R/R please.^.^**


	6. What! Everyone is Where?

Chapter 5: What?! Everyone is Where?

(Kisshu POV)

A week after Pudding got hit by the tree she was all better. So we are planing to attack the tree." Ok, we got a plan." said Ryou. "So now we need someone to protect Ichigo." "I'll protect her." Zakuro said._'Arr I wanted to.' _I thought." Ok, now go Tokyo Mew Mew...and (boy)friends..." Ryou said.

So we went to the tree, the second we got there I started to get tired but i did not give in. I shout my energy blast at it. Then it tried to get me in the vines (again) but I dogged them. Mint shot her echo at it, then Lettuce shoot her rush with Pai a it. Pudding tried to shot her inferno at it but it dogged it. Then Taruto shot it, now we were really tired out." If we keep up with this we will clasp." Mint said. "Should we go back?" Lettuce asked. "We might have to." Pai said, then we took everyone back then everyone clasped and began to lose consciousness.

(Zakuro POV)

When everyone got here the lost consciousness. Then a portal polled me in._' where am I?'_

* * *

**Where is she while you wait for the answer R/R ^.^**


	7. What? There are two of everyone?

**This is going to be the longest one yet.**

* * *

What? There is two of Everyone?

(Zakuro POV)

When everyone got here they lost consciousness. Then a portal append and polled me in._' where am I?' I thought..._

**Now**

(still Zakuro POV)

I look around and spot two Ichigos fighting._'Whats going_ on?' I thought. "Zakuro, a little help here." Ichigo said. "Who is Zakuro Ichigo?" Ichigo clone said. "I'm Zakuro" I said wale hitting her withe my spear. Then Ichigo hit her with her surprise. "I...'m... not... giving ...up ...that easy." Ichigo clone said while casting her surprise at Ichigo, but Ichigo dogged "I think we should finish this." Ichigo said before casting her surprise, the Ichigo clone tried to doge but I grabbed her with my whip, then I almost got hit by Mint's arrow." I think Mint needs help come on." Ichigo said. I went with her and saw not only Mint but everyone else._'What's going on here?' _I thought, then went to help Mint. "Mint need a little help?" Ichigo asked. "What do you think?" Mint asked while shooting an arrow. Ichigo shot her surprise at the Mint clone and hit her with my whip." HA, you think you can beat me?" Mint clone said. " I don't know, OK TOGETHER!" Shouted Mint. We shot the clone together, and defeated her." Ok who's next?" I asked. "Lettuce" Ichigo answered.

We ran over to Lettuce , who was Fighting." Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro." Lettuce said while fighting. I did my spear, Lettuce used her rush, Mint did her echo, and Ichigo did her surprise. This clone was stronger. " They keep getting stronger." Ichigo said while casting her surprise. "I know" Mint said wale shooting an arrow. then Lettuce and Ichigo did there attack together and defeated her. "finely" Mint said. "Lets go help Pudding" Lettuce said. When we got there Pudding was nearly finish. Ichigo shot her surprise with Pudding's Inferno, and finished her off. "That was the easiest one yet." Ichigo said. "Let's go help Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, then they heard someone yelling "I TOLD YOU, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Found him" Ichigo said.

We ran to Taruto, then Pudding whispered to Ichigo."Pudding dost'n know who the real Taru-Taru is." "That's ok here I'll show you how to find out." Then she looked at me and Mint, telling us to follow her lead."Pudding can we sit out and watch the little runt and his clone fight?" Ichigo said then they heard muddling that sounded something like this 'oh yeah hag'. Then Ichigo looked mad then said " Who said that?" The clone pointed at Taruto."For once that helped." Ichigo said while casting her surprise at the clue thin hitting Taruto in the back of the head, he growled then went back to attacking the clone, not long after we defeated him.

"Ok next is Pai." Lettuce said. Not long after a lightning bolt was near us. We ran over to Pai. "Pai-san" Lettuce said wale blushing. "Mew Lettuce" Pai said. then everyone started on the clone. Lettuce and Pai did there attack at the same time and fried the clone." Well now Kisshu" Ichigo sighed." Don't pretend you don't love him Ichigo." Mint said. "Wh...what do you mean?" Ichigo said wale blushing."We all know what you said when he was in vines: How dare you do this to Kisshu, for that i will make you pay, Nya!." Mint laughed. "I did not say that" Ichigo said in deep red blush." Stop it you two we need to help him first!" Lettuce yelled. Then ran to Kisshu.

(Ichigo POV)

When we got there the Kisshus were fighting hard._' This will be fun' _I thought. "Koneko-chan?" They both asked." Ugh, ahh I know. Kisshu What did you do when we first met?"I asked " I sent a Kirema after you" The clone answered." Nope" I said." I kissed you" Kisshu answered with a smirk. "Yep." I said,blushing, while Kisshu went and got anther kiss, but this time I didn't pull away, (or try) instead I kissed back." Hey, are you two going to stop so we can fight?" Mint asked. We pulled away and I was blushing like mad but Kisshu just smirked." I guess my kitten does love me." He said. Then we went to fight.

Some time later

"We are finely done" I said."We should find a way out of here." then out of no where a portal append and shuck us in...

* * *

**Cliff i would of done more but it's to late at night to continue R/R please**


	8. The Final Battle or is it?

**Sorry I haven't been posting there were a lot of stuff going on.**

**I do not own TMM**

* * *

The Final Battle or is it?

_ (Ichigo POV)_

_"We are finely done" I said."we should find a way out of here." then out of no where a portal append and shuck us in..._

We arrived back in aliens ship. "Hey where have you been?" asked Ryou. "I don't know, Blondie." I said."I'M NOT BLONDIE!"Yelled Ryou.(^.^) they fight for awhile." Ok, break it up." Keiichiro said wale breaking them up." We need to stop that tree, before it becomes to powerful." "Fine" Ryou said as I stick my tongue out at him, (laughs with Kisshu) then went to the tree.

(Normal POV)

When we are there Ichigo shot my surprise at it with Mint, Lettuce Pudding and Zakuro. Then Kisshu,Pai and Taruto did there attack, then it's vines went after Kisshu. " I don't think so!" Ichigo said casting her surprise at the vines, then the tree. Now the tree is mad and sent vines to Kisshu and Ichigo.(Kisshu: why do hey keep going to me? Wings: I don't know maybe they like you.)they tried to dodge but the vines were to fast, they got tangled in the vines. Then the vines started to get tighter and by the looks of it, Kisshu's vines are tinning faster. Now Ichigo was mad, she tried to get out, no luck and by now Kisshu lost conciseness. Ichigo was getting madder by the second (if your wandering the mews and aliens are fighting off there own vines).Then finely she snapped, her eyes went red. She was out of the vines and as soon as she was on the ground she used her surprise (which was stronger then normal) and hit the vines and the tree, destroying it. Then she was back to normal and ran to Kisshu.

"Kisshu wake up." She said, shaking Kisshu wake. After a little bet he finely woke up. and where no one can see a shadow figure smirked then disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry it's sort but I ran out of ideas for now. Oh and should Ryou live or Die in the next battle?**


End file.
